1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to storage devices which may be used for storing toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for storing toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for storing toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized for sanitation purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for storing toothbrushes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,629 to Marchand discloses a container for toothbrushes wherein the toothbrushes are stored bristles up.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,657 to Winston discloses a container for toothbrushes wherein the toothbrushes are stored either bristles up or bristles down.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,219 to Ottimo; 5,086,916 to Gray and 5,107,987 to Palazzolo disclose various configurations of containers for toothbrushes wherein the toothbrushes are stored bristles down in a fluid.
In this respect, the device for storing toothbrushes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing toothbrushes in an antiseptic liquid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for storing toothbrushes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.